Alameda Applied Sciences Corporation in conjunction with UC Davis Medical Center, Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory and Schott Fiber Optics, proposes to develop large format, focused, two-dimensional, microchannel plate anti-scatter grids as commercial replacements for today's linear anti-scatter grids used in radiography. In Phase I, the applicants will develop 18x24cm grids focused at 60cm, compatible with mammography. Monte Carlo simulations will aid the designs. Bench tests with x-ray sources, phantoms and screen-film detectors will validate the prototype grids. The 18x24cm grids will be constructed as tiled arrays of smaller microchannel plates, using a press-fusing technique recently developed by Schott. The large format tiled array will be focused either: by arranging multiple flat plates on a gentle curve to conform to the spherical surface; or by thermally slumping the large array to the desired surface. In Phase II, 20"x14" grids focused at 1m and 14 "x17" grids focused at 1.83m will be developed, for bench and clinical tests in general and chest radiography. Commercialization of the superior anti-scatter grids will occur in Phase III. These new anti-scatter grids could markedly improve screen-film radiography and will also play a role in digital radiography.